Winter Streets
by adorkable.elephants
Summary: AU. A pre-series short story set in Christmas 2004. A small encounter in the winter streets of Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My other story, Powers, is being put on hold… But here's a short story for the holidays I wrote and worked on during class because well, class is quite boring… **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I write fan fiction in class… so… All character credits to Castle.**_

xxxxx

Chapter 1: Twinkle

It's been a long night, and frankly Kate was all but tired. She thank the person on the other side of the line and threw her phone onto her desk. They have been chasing down leads all morning and it was nothing but dead ends. Kate rubbed her temples and sighed; she seriously needed to refresh. Take a break from this awful case. The boys, Esposito and Ryan, left not too long ago after being at the precinct since 6 last night, suggesting her to do the same. It was closing near 9 and she was in no mood to head home. In fact, she dreaded it. Kate put on her navy blue trench coat, ran her hand through her dark, brown, now wavy strands, and grabbed her handbag. She slung it onto her shoulder and bided some of her morning shift colleagues' a goodbye.

The winter chill morning air stung her face causing her nose and cheeks to become a rosy pink. Opening her shoulder bag, Kate took out her black woollen scarf to wrap around her neck. Instead of catching a cab like she intended to, she decided to walk around Manhattan. Kate shoved her icy hands into the trench's pockets. The weather was rather lovely; it wasn't such a bad day. Her thoughts drifted off as she gazed at the joyous decorations around the city, only to be interrupted by the growl of her stomach. Oh. She remembered. She hasn't eaten since sometime yesterday.

Walking a bit further she finds a small, cozy café. It wasn't quiet, but it was strangely comfortable. The door opened and Kate slipped inside thanking the man who had brilliant blue eyes walking out balancing two cups in one hand. He actually looked quite adorable doing so, but she pushed the thought aside.

She waited in the short line before ordering a bear claw and a Grande skim latte with 2 pumps of sugar free vanilla. It was her mother's favourite. God, she missed her mother so much. Kate finds a table next to the window that had a pleasant view of the snow covered, Christmas decorated streets.

The snow began to fall gently. A smile curled on Kate's face, but it faded quickly as the memories of Johanna Beckett flooded back. She ate in silence and left with her coffee in hand. She wondered how her father was doing. He's been sober for 6 months. Kate made a mental note to give him a call later. Her walk continued all though Central Park. Christmas was everywhere in the city. Kate, in fact enjoyed it until a tragic event that occurred in her life. She'd never forget.

After a while she rested shortly on a nearby bench watching families enjoy their time. Kids being kids in the flurry white snow and parents chatting in the sidelines. Kate wondered around aimlessly. She stiffened when a snowball hit her backside.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" A little red headed girl said as she ran towards Kate, "I'm so sorry, mam."

Kate relaxed a little, bent down to the girl's height and smiled, "That's okay, no harm done. See?" She wipes off the snow from her shoulder.

A familiar ruggedly handsome man jogged over, "Alexis! What are you doing?" He directs his attention to Kate, "I'm sorry."

Their eyes meet. _Wasn't he the one who held the door for her at the café? OH MY GOD! HE'S RICHARD CASTLE!_

"Daddy, I was just apologizing for hitting her with a snowball, that's all."

"Oh."

Kate looks at the man and laughs, "She's well mannered. And that's really cute that you guys are having a snowball fight."

He smiles, "Yeah. Uh, you look familiar, have we met?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Oh. Must be one of those familiar faces." _Definitely not._

Kate grinned, "Yeah. Must be."

A snowball hits the man's jacket, "HA! GOTCHA BACK! I'M GONNA WIN DADDY!"

"ALEXIS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He says bending down gathering snow into his gloved hands. He aimed precisely at Alexis, but misses because she's too quick. He glances at Kate, "Care to join?"

"Oh, no that's alright. I'll be heading off soon anyways." Kate replied

Alexis pipes in, "Please don't go! You can help me fight off Daddy!"

The man gave her a smile and waggled his eyebrows like some child. Kate laughs again, "Oh alright, one game."

There was something about this man and his daughter that made Kate feel welcomed and not awkward. It was some kind of light in her dark world. Something that made the situation feel bubbly, happy. Kate Beckett does not do happy. It was rare. And this father and daughter has practically achieve the impossible within 2 minutes, tops. They are going to pull her inner child out that has been locked up for years. Kate, for once, didn't mind and feel like she was carrying the world on her shoulders.

"I'm Rick by the way," the man says to her as she hurried over next to the red head.

Her back is to him as she gathered some snow. In a swift motion, "Kate. AND GOTCHA RICK!"

"HAHA! DADDY'S LOSING NOW, YES!" Alexis says as she and Kate high- fives, "I'm Alexis, and you're a good partner."

"I'm Kate, and so are you Alexis."

Rick pouts, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOO KATE!"

The morning passes and by noon Rick was exhausted. The girl team was beating his ass. He had been running around the playground to hide or to catch his breath.

"Okay, okay. You guys win," He finally puffed out, "Happy?"

Kate cheered, "YES! He admits defeat! Girl power, Alexis! Woo!"

"YAY! WE WON!"

"I can't believe you already gotten my daughter to turn on me!" Rick whined.

"Daddy, I still love you don't worry." Alexis said as she runs up to him. Rick catches her in a hug.

Kate smiles watching from a small distance. He's really caring for someone named a playboy in the papers. Well, can't believe everything the paper says. Alexis whispered something into Rick's ear. The corners of his eye crinkled and an adorable smile lit up his face. He nodded, and his daughter was jumping with excitement. Rick heads over to Kate. "Alexis here was wondering if you would join us for lunch."

"Uh. Well…"

"Please Kate! You're super fun!" Alexis begged.

Kate was at loss for words. She hasn't been called fun since freshman year of college. Kate looked at the girl. How in the world could she say no to that face? "Alright."

The three of them walk over to a little restaurant just near the 12th. Rick went in to see if there was a table available. Kate listened to Alexis tell a story about Rick. She was intrigued, to be honest. Firstly, this girl is 10 and her vocabulary is definitely outstanding. Maybe it's because her father is an author. Secondly, Alexis is very kind hearted and not some spoiled brat. It was shocking because her father is so rich. Lastly, Rick was a great, single dad from the looks of it. And Kate was well attracted to him.

Kate laughed just as Rick came out to get them, "Really Alexis?"

"There is a table, let's go in."

The two females replied, "Okay."

Alexis walked in first and the waiter led them to a table. Rick whispered into Kate's ear, "What did my daughter tell you to cause you to laugh so adorably?"

Kate felt butterflies. She hasn't felt butterflies in years._ This man and his charm, damn it._

"Oh nothing, just something. It looks like you're more of a child then Alexis, Rick," Kate teased.

He chuckled, "Right, I assure you that I'm no child, in fact a perfect gentlemen. Except my intentions are not pure."

Kate _almost_ tripped, but was caught by the arm with his masculine hands, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

The three looked at their menus in silence before Rick spoke, "Ready to order?"

Kate and Alexis nodded. A waiter came by, "May I take your order?"

"I would like a chicken burger with a medium fry, but a bottle of water though," Alexis politely requested.

"No soda?" Rick asked.

"No. I don't want any."

"Ah, okay. And Kate? What do you want?"

Kate smiled at the waiter, "A steak burger, medium rare, with a large fry, and a chocolate milkshake, please."

Rick jaw dropped at Kate's order. Given her shape and fitness, he would have expected her to have salad. He was definitely attracted to her even more now.

"Same as her, please except I would like a Coke instead, thank you."

The waiter finished scribbling in his notebook before he looked up, "Alright. Your order should be here shortly."

Rick turned his attention to Kate once again, with his mouth wide open.

Kate quirked an eyebrow, "Rick, you are going to start drooling."

"Yeah dad. That would be both embarrassing and gross," Alexis shivered then looked at Kate, "Ugh. See what I have to deal with."

"Just what you ordered was not what I was expecting."

She chuckled, "Oh, I do like salad Rick, but I'm not that type of girl. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? That's great you're not like the bimbos I date-"

Alexis coughed interrupted, "Dad. You're going to scare Kate away…"

"Right, back to the point-"

The waiter showed up with the food, "Steak burger, large fries with a coke,"

Rick raised his hand slightly, "That's me"

"And a chicken burger, medium fried and bottle of water,"

Alexis pipes up, "Mine."

"And steak burger, large fries with a chocolate milkshake. Enjoy your meals."

All three replied a thank you and began to dig into their long need meal.

Halfway through the delicious food, Kate's phone rang.

"Excuse, me."

Kate stepped aside to take the phone call, "Espo. What's up?"

"Beckett, we got a lead."

"Yup. Okay. I'll be there in 5."

Kate walks back to their table, "Sorry, but work's calling. I'm going to have to cut this short. It's been great. And don't worry about paying. I got it covered. Bye Alexis, bye Rick."

Alexis managed to wave a goodbye. Rick couldn't even begin to argue and she was at the front, paying for their meal. Then she was out the door. A waiter was at their table taking her food to put into a take away box. Rick figured she knew the place well if they were willing to do such a thing. It all happened so quickly.

Later that night when he and his daughter returned home was when he realized he didn't even know how to contact Kate ever again. He kicked himself mentally.

xxxxx

After solving the case, Kate caught a cab back home. She was worn out. It's been a hellish night. Grabbing a bottle of wine and glass, she ran herself a hot bath. Kate stripped off her work clothes and sank into the relaxing water. A smile formed, but then faded as she realized that she had no way of contacting him unless she wanted to look like some lunatic fan. Kate pinched the bridge of her nose, given her luck, she'll never run into them again.

xxxxx

_**Reviews are gladly appreciated. Next chapter will be up next week! x**_

_**-C**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey! _**Thank you for all the love and support. You guys are amazing. **_New chapter… enjoy! x **_

xxxxx

Chapter 2: One in a Million

It was a late afternoon when Kate and the boys headed out the precinct. This time of the year always have had higher crime rates and paperwork sky rocketing. No one ever understood why; it's meant to be happy. Entering a local café near the 12th, the three ordered a small afternoon tea. It's been a while since the three of them had time to catch up on their personal lives. A couple of hours later another friend of theirs, a ME who works on most of their cases, joins them.

The woman, Lanie, waved her hand before she pulled off her gloves, "Hey."

"Finally." Kate greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Sorry honey, I was held up with a whole lot of paperwork."

Kate chuckled, "Oh. What a pain in the ass, right? It's all good, order something. It looks like you really need it."

"Oh yes." Lanie shrugged her coat and rested it onto her chair, "Hey boys. How is it going?"

The boys nodded giving her a welcoming smile. The four were so caught up in conversation that they hadn't even realized the sun setting. It felt great to catch up with some friends after a week's worth of paperwork and a tough case.

"I got to go. It's getting late." Kevin states as he waves to the waiter, "my shout."

"Oh wow. It sure is…" Javi mumbles, "Well, I'll see you guys. Goodnight."

"Javi wait up!" Kevin turns to the girls, "See you tomorrow Beckett, and goodnight Lanie," before running out to Javi.

"Well. Girl, it's just me and you." Lanie laughed as she picked up her coat and handbag, "Yours or mine?"

Kate thought about it before reaching for the door of the café, "How about mine this time Lanes?"

"Okay."

The two friends caught a cab and headed back to Kate's apartment. They waved to the lovely doorman on their way to the elevator. When they reached the 3rd floor, Kate led Lanie down the corridor to the 2nd apartment on the right.

Kate met Lanie when she transfered to NYU before she began police academy. The two had a couple of classes together, which they had partnered up for some assignments. It was one of those automatic- connection friendship. Lanie was like a breath of fresh air. All her friends from high school just disappeared. Kate learned that high school was trashy, and all her so called 'real friends' were fake. God, how could she'd been so shallow. Kate pushed it away, she's much different from the Kate then. She had her fun in high school, but that was that.

Lanie continued to babble on about something and Kate tuned out nodding and smiling before she was brought back to the day she spent with Rick and Alexis. She really wanted to see them again. Kate kept beating herself mentally for not leaving a phone number. He was the first guy in forever to be real. She didn't even care that he was a single dad. Alexis was great.

"Hellooooo. Earth to Kate?"

"Sorry Lanie, I was just…thinking." Kate absent-mindedly replied as she wondered off to her kitchen.

Lanie quirked an eyebrow following her friend, "Thinking about what?"

Kate sighed as she took 2 wine glasses for the top cabinet, "My life."

Lanie picks up a bottle from the liquor cabinet, "Care to spill?"

Kate scrunched up her nose, reaching for the bottle, "Not really." She poured herself and Lanie a glass of wine.

"Kate, you have been thorough a lot, and I know you were on your own for most of it, but what's bugging you? I'm here, and I promise you that I won't be walking out your life anytime soon."

Kate gave her close friend a sincere smile, "Thank you, Lanie. That truly means a lot, but if I told you what was on my mind, you would probably think it's stupid."

"I would not!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fiiiine." Kate took in a deep breath, "I met this father and daughter the other day…"

Kate enlightened Lanie how the day with Rick and Alexis went, and by then end of it, Lanie was beaming, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Kate asked a little confused.

"You. Fell. For. Him."

"Lanie. No I didn't." Kate retorted. _Lies._

Lanie laughed, "You do realized you're blushing furiously."

_Crap_. "Am not."

"You soooo are."

"Probably just had too much wine."

"Okay, keep telling yourself that Kate. You and I barely had a glass."

Kate just kept opening her mouth and closing it, nothing came out. Lanie chuckled, "So, have you called him yet? Or has he called you?"

"Uh, no…"

"WHY NOT?"

"Well…I… um…I…" Kate continued to stutter and her mind just sort or blanked out.

"Kate, out with it already."

"Esposito called, and I rushed out of there because they had a lead on-"

"You didn't."

"I did."

Lanie face palmed before she covered her face to muffle a grunt. "Are you serious Kate?"

"Yeah, dead serious…"

"Great. He's a best-selling author; what are the chances you have of running into this man and his daughter again? Good one Kate."

"I've been mentally kicking myself for the past couple of days."

"I could see why."

Another couple of hours passed before Lanie caught a cab home. She wished her friend a goodnight, and told her to not forget that the next time she runs into a guy she likes. Kate laughed. She was so grateful for a friend like Lanie.

xxxxx

The morning came quicker than Kate thought. She had woken up at 6 to do some workouts before work. After her shower and morning coffee, she headed down to the precinct. The day went by as usual. Just piles and piles of paperwork. Her team didn't catch a murder that day. Esposito, Ryan and herself left the precinct at a quarter past 5. They walked out together before parting ways.

Kate bundled herself up in a pea coat. It was snowing lightly. She remembered. Kate reached for her phone and dialled up her father. After 3 rings he picked up.

"Dad?"

"Hey Katie."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I actually just got back from an AA meeting. And you?"

"That's good dad. Fine. I was just wondering if you would like to go to for dinner. I finished work early."

"Yeah. It would be great. Where?"

"Uh, could we meet at Remy's?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 20. See you there Katie."

"Okay, bye Dad."

Jim was already there when Kate showed up. He waved to her and Kate greeted him with a warming smile. "Hey Dad."

The two of them just caught up like old times. Kate still wishes for her mother to be there with the two of them. Her dad was great, but her mother was her rock. Her everything. It still feels so unreal. Kate would still pick up the phone and dial her mother's number before realizing she is no longer there.

After their dinner, Jim gave his daughter a hug before leaving to meet up with a couple of his friends for a baseball re-watch marathon. Kate waved her father a goodbye and headed in the opposite direction back to her apartment. She wondered around for a bit since it was only 7. She went down to the shops.

Kate found herself in the toy store. _Why was she even in here? Huh, must be because of Alexis_. Kate smiled, and looked at the floor as she continued to wonder for one place to another. When she went down the board games and puzzle aisle, she bumped into a broad shoulder as she tried to slither by. She felt a pair of warm hands firmly placed on her waist before she lifted her head up to meet the eyes of the person.

A husky, masculine voice spoke, "Hey."

"Ri…Rick?"

"Kate."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same."

He let go of her, and she already missed the firm grip. _God. What the hell Kate?_

Kate quickly came up with some lame excuse. "I'm just looking for presents."

He snickered, "Oh. Well. I'm buying Alexis a couple of things."

"Right."

Rick led Kate out the aisle and to the checkouts, "So, what are you going to be doing this Christmas?"

_How am I supposed to answer this? _"Uh. Not really sure."

He beamed, "Would you like to come over for Christmas then? Alexis would love to see you again."_I would too._

_Decline Kate, you have to work. You know that._ "I… might," _Damn it Kate. What has gotten into you? _"Ah, Rick, I might not be able to. But I'll keep it in mind."

There was a hint of disappointment, "Are you free tonight then?"

"Uh," _A day off tomorrow_. "Yes."

Rick locked his hand with hers as the two of them walked out the toy store. Kate stiffened a little before relaxing as he looked at her with sparking eyes. She was so screwed.

xxxxx

_**How about that? Next chapter very soon. Reviews would be great, please. x**_

_**-C**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's a late update and a kind of late Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It truly means so much to know you guys are enjoying my writing. Two updates in a row because I'm behind and it could be a gift to you all… Enjoy! x**_

xxxxx

Chapter 3: Midnight Adrenaline

The two left the toy store hand in hand. He led her down the street as the sun began to set. The city lights had begun to flicker on, making Manhattan look like a winter wonderland. Kate felt the blush rising as his hot breath was near her ear. They walked in a comfortable silence until she tripped slightly on the uneven piece of cement hidden in snow. Rick caught her to keep her balanced.

His eyebrows knitted together, shaking his head slightly, "No wonder why you tripped. Look at those heels. They should be illegal."

Kate laughed as she leaned against his shoulder, "I'm alright, and besides, I'm used to it."

Rick chuckled to her response, "So you are used to tripping?"

Without thinking he kissed her temple. Kate glanced up. He looked very unaffected. It was as if this was a natural, "What?"

Kate had wide-eyes blinking blankly up at him, "Nothing." _Liar._

They walked side by side for a little longer before Rick led her inside a little Italian restaurant. She pulled to a sudden stop before whispering, "Rick."

He held out his hand; she reached for it.

When he led her in, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Rick smiled, "Taking you to dinner, obviously."

"You cannot be serious."

"Actually dead serious."

Kate's heart melted. She ducked her head, letting her curls fall slightly covering her face.

_Huh. She's adorable when she's embarrassed. _

A waiter led them to their table and handed a menu each.

"Order whatever you like Kate. This one is on me since the last time we had a meal together, you paid and left. Do not even think about the prices." Rick stated as he flicked through the menu.

Kate scrunched up her nose. She didn't like the idea, but she would have to accept. _Damn_. "Okay."

"May I get you two a drink?"

The two of them looked up at the waiter and set their menus down, "Yes please, in fact, we would like to order as well," Rick politely replied.

The young blonde boy nodded, "That'll be fine."

Rick smiled, "I would like the chef's special and could we get a bottle of wine?"

"Sure can, Red or white?"

Rick turned back to look at Kate, "Your preference?"

Kate looked back up at the waiter, "Red will be fine, thank you."

"And what would you like mam?"

"Oh! Uh, I would like the ravioli please."

The waiter smiled, taking their menus, "Good choices, I will be back with a bottle of wine shortly. Enjoy."

Kate's eyes roamed around the restaurant. It was small, but it had a bit of elegancy, and was frankly quite busy.

"So, Kate, why won't you be joining Alexis and me for Christmas?"

The beautiful smile of hers disappeared, her gaze dropped, and Rick regretted his decision for asking that question. Nevertheless, Kate looked back at him, hesitated before answering, "I have work that night."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "That's alright. Why don't we spend New Year's Eve together, but Alexis is flying out to her mom."

"Oh, that's a shame I have to spend New Year's with you. She's a bright little girl, and probably a hell of a lot more fun than you." Kate teased.

Rick pretended to be hurt, "What! My poor feelings. You wound me, Kate."

Kate chuckled before her facial features softened and her tone was gentle, "I will be able to make it for New Year's Eve."

"That's great, I'll make sure it'll be unforgettable."

There was a silence between them as they sipped their glass of red wine. Rick is intrigued. This woman has a huge backstory, and she's strong. She's different to all the others he dated. And all he wanted this Christmas was to get to know and love her like she deserves.

xxxxx

About an hour later, Kate and Rick head out to the restaurant. Rick gasped, "I would have never guessed you were a homicide detective. I swear you would have been a lawyer."

"I did do pre-law at Stanford, wanted to be the first female Chief of Justice."

"And you didn't pursue it?"

She looked at the night sky and bluntly stated, "Things change."

They spent the night getting to know one another. It wasn't awkward. They got on quite easily. Had lots of qualities which were the same and other qualities opposite one another to balance it out.

Rick didn't push further._ You are so closed off. A beautiful girl like you should deserve so much. _"I see."

Rick interlocked their fingers before dragging Kate towards the Christmas Lights Festival.

Kate knitted her brows together and chuckled, "Rick, why are you taking me to a festival?"

He stopped in his tracks, "Don't you like festivals?"

He was pouting now and Kate could not cope with how adorable he looked. She took a step forward. Her heels made her just an inch shorter than him. He gazed into her hazel eyes still pouting slightly. She grinned and placed her hand against his cheek to pull his face to hers. With that, she brushed her lips slightly against his. He reached for her waist to pull her body against his and deepen the kiss. Kate smiled into the kiss. Rick pulled away resting his forehead against hers, pushing a strand of her hair that had fallen behind her ear.

"How cliché are we, Rick?"

He laughed, reaching for her hand and leading her into the festival, "Very. We're a walking fairy tale."

"Yeah?" Kate ducked her head feeling the blush rising.

He tilted her head to face his, "Definitely, but I don't want it to ever end." He kissed her again.

They spend the rest of the night in the festival before they hailed a cab. He looked at her and she nodded. Rick gave the driver his address before leaning into the seat. Kate rested her head against his shoulder with her hand in the firm grip of his. He waved to his doorman and Kate shyly nodded.

Rick pushed her against the back wall of the elevator as he pressed for the 5th floor. He kissed her fiercely as did she. The elevator rang and he led her out. He fumbled with his key as Kate leaned against the door sucking on his pulse point. When he finally opened the door to his loft, he grabbed her waist and flipped their position. Kate winced. "Sorry"

He kissed her gently; it became heated before Kate pulled away, "Isn't Alexis home?"

"She's at a friend's; it was also why I went shopping. We have the entire loft to ourselves," he chuckled, "we're safe."

Kate sighed in relief and grinned, "Okay."

Lust filled their eyes, layers of clothing fell onto the floor. Rick led her to his bed and laid her down, he hovered on top, admiring her every bit. Her fingers brushed over his lips slightly.

"Are you sure Kate, we don't have to."

Kate rested her hand on his cheek, "Wouldn't regret a thing."

xxxxx

_**Reviews? Next chapter in the next two days! x**_

_**-C**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey everyone! It's almost the end of 2014… wow. That was hella quick. Well, I hope you all enjoy this late Christmas chapter. This little short story should be complete before New Year's Eve… So, enjoy! x**_

Xxxxx

Chapter 4: Bittersweet

Her eyes fluttered open as she hears a familiar phone ring from a distance. _Oh. Mine. _

Her eyesight adjust to the new sunlight shining through the curtains. She climbs out of the wonderful king size bed picking up Rick's shirt to drape over herself as she follows the ringing. Kate reaches for her phone and picks up with a raspy voice, "Beckett."

"Yo, body dropped." _Great._

"Espo, isn't today my day off? What time is it? And location would be great," Kate mumbled as she searches franticly for a pen and notepad.

"Yes, but Captain said to call you anyways, short of people. Uh, it's just 10 past 6. Aren't you usually up by now?"

"Oh, I… um," Kate stuttered, searching for her words as a blank drew.

"Doesn't matter, but located right in the middle of Broadway."

Kate jotted down the location and threw her notepad back into her handbag, "Jeez, Alright. I'll be there soon."

She makes her way back to the king size bed with an adorable man snoring lightly and sleeping peacefully. She grinned and shakes her head. Instead of waking him, Kate took out her phone to snap a picture before writing her number and a small note for him to wake up to. Quietly, she manages her way to find all her clothing except her panties. She slips her note on his nightstand adding a P.S. to keep an eye for her underwear. With that, Kate quietly leaves the huge and luxurious loft.

Xxxxx

Rick wakes up suddenly feeling cold. He glances to his right only to be disappointed. Rick rolls onto his back burying his face into his hands and lets out a frustrated sigh. He removes the covers and slips into his slippers and robe. He almost knocked his nightstand in the process. A piece of paper fell. Rick rubbed his eyes. _Oh. It's from Kate._

_Rick, _

_Good morning Handsome. You look so cute when you sleep. Last night was amazing. I would like to do that again sometime. ;) I'm sorry I just left without saying anything, again, but a body dropped this morning and my precinct is short of people at the moment, so I had to go in. Have a great day and please tell Alexis I said hello. Here's my card by the way, so I don't leave you stranded about our New Year's Eve. See you soon?_

_xoxo my panties are somewhere… couldn't find them this morning._

_Kate._

Rick chuckled, "Thank god this wasn't a dream."

He picks up the card she left behind and punched in her mobile written on the back. He sends her a quick text.

_It's Rick. And we shall on New Year's Eve. ;)_

Xxxxx

Rick has been trying to convince Kate for the past hour to join him and his daughter for Christmas, and so far, Kate declined every attempt, "Kaaaate, please."

"Rick, I've told you. I've got the night shift today."

"Alexis wants to see you, but. Can't you get another person to cover for you?"

Kate laughed, "Rick, please don't use your daughter to get me to see you again."

Rick whined over the phone, "I am not."

"You so are. And I've got to get back to my job. Wish Alexis a Merry Christmas for me, and I'll swing by before she leaves for California to give her a gift."

"Kate, I miss you."

"Rick, I'll see you after Christmas, okay? Bye." Kate hung up not wanting to deal with anymore Christmas. She let out a small sigh, sipped her coffee and went back to her pile of paperwork. Her team had just finish solving another open and shut murder. Esposito rolled his chair over.

"Beckett, you look a little pissed."

Kate quirked an eyebrow and was slightly smirking, "Really now?"

"After that phone slam. I'm sure you are."

"Well, a friend of mine is asking me to go over tonight for Christmas Eve."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Javi, you know why."

"You should go, Kate."

"Don't."

"Kate, I know you, you should…"

Kate glared at him, "Javi."

Esposito shook his head and rolled his chair back to his desk. He looked up again to find Kate squinting at some files like the conversation never happened. His face turned sour, and he opened back up the file he was currently working on, violently.

Kate continued to work on the stack of paperwork until her captain stepped out his office and called her in. Kate stood up and walked into his office, "Sir?"

"Close the door," Montgomery says as he sits back down on his chair, "And take a seat."

Kate obeys, "What's up?"

"I want you to go home tonight."

Kate stands back up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not leaving this precinct tonight."

"You've done enough, and besides I took one of your off days."

"I…"

"Go home tonight, Kate. It's an order."

There was an eerie silence before Kate spoke vulnerably, "Sir you know why I take the night shift during Christmas."

"Kate, I've heard you all day on that phone with someone who wants to spend Christmas with you. Go. Enjoy it. How often does Christmas occur?"

"I've already declined."

"And so what? I bet they'll be thrilled to see you."

Kate gives her captain a small smile and whispers, "Sir… I rather not."

"There will always be people on duty who will keep an eye on the city. And this year, it doesn't include you. Now the last time I will say this before I get someone to escort you," he points to the door, "go home."

"Yes sir," she reluctantly answered.

She leaves Captain Montgomery's office and goes back to her desk. She packs up the paperwork in a neat pile before putting her belongings into her shoulder bag. She glances back at Esposito to find him giving her a genuine smile and a wave, "Merry Christmas, boss!"

"Merry Christmas, Espo."

She rides the elevator to the parking garage, gets into her car, and drives off to the Castles.

Kate nervously stands in front of the door. She can hear muffled laughter and Christmas music. She takes a shaky breath, her gripping tightening around the gift she bought Alexis, and rang the doorbell.

_It's okay, you can do this Katie. It's just… _"KATE! Merry Christmas!"

Kate chuckles, "Merry Christmas, Alexis."

Rick pulled her into a long hug while the smile on his face brighten just like a little boy, "Kate."

Kate sunk into his warm embrace, "Rick, Merry Christmas."

He let her go, "I thought you had to work."

"I did. I uh… My captain told me to go home."

"Oh, please, come in."

Kate nodded shyly. She walked into a Christmas fiasco. There was a huge Christmas tree all decorated beautifully with a train set circling it. The lights were hung up, there was even fake snow and icicles hanging from the ceiling.

Rick headed off to the kitchen with Alexis hot on his heels, "We were just about to make some hot coco," he reached for the cylinder container, "would you like some?"

Kate was having a hard time maintaining her emotions. She hasn't been this up close with Christmas since her mother passed away, "No thank you."

"Okay then, I'll make a cup for Alexis and a cup for me,"

Rick sounded like a little boy, and it warmed Kate's heart to see him and his daughter celebrating such a wonderful holiday. It made her regret all the Christmases she missed with her parents because she went out with stupid boys. She knew she couldn't stay here much longer; she would become a sobbing mess. She couldn't ruin Christmas for Rick and Alexis.

"Oh Alexis, I got you a gift."

Alexis crossed over the kitchen into the living room where Kate was currently standing, "Kate, you didn't have to."

"It was something I thought you would love. You like reading?"

Alexis giggled, "Of course. My dad's an author."

"Well, when I was your age I loved reading as well, and here's a little something I used to keep," she opened up the box, "It was my mother's, she wrote the books she loved and I used to write down every book I read into this journal. Now I'm sure you probably already read some, but I wanted you to have some suggestions just in case your father's choices," Kate glanced back at Rick giving him a nod, "aren't as amazing. It's not an ideal present, but I thought you would want to have it."

Alexis studied the journal carefully, "Kate, thank you so much. I promise to value it since it was your mother's as well."

Kate gives her light nod, "I hope you enjoy it."

Alexis bolted up the stairs to put away this precious gift.

She headed over to Rick trying her hardest to hold those walls up, "I think I should go."

Rick could see the sadness haunting her eyes. He was completely and utterly speechless. _How could she be so beautiful yet she's hurting inside?_

He would like if she would stay to open gifts, but he felt she would be tortured with emotions. Rick didn't want to see her hurt on Christmas; it would break his heart. He'll talk to her later, "Okay."

He wraps his strong arms around her, kissing her hair, "Alexis. Come and say goodbye to Kate, she's going home."

"Oh, you aren't staying for gifts?"

"No. It's been a long day for me."

Alexis pouts a little, but covers it up quickly with a smile, "It was great seeing you, Kate. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" She leans in for a hug. Kate wraps her arms around Alexis. Alexis lets go and heads over to the tree, giving her father and Kate some time.

"Rick, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"It's okay, go home and rest."

"Thank you."

"Always."

He pulled her against him before brushing his lips on hers. Kate bit her lip, ducked her head and slipped out of his embrace. He grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear, "I found your panties."

He loosened his grip on her and she walks away without answering back.

Xxxxx

She curls up into her pyjamas as her exterior guard drops and all she could do was cry uncontrollably until she fell asleep.

Xxxxx

_**Don't hate me, please… It will be all good. I promise. Next update before the end of 2014. x**_

_**-C**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Happy New Year! Well, I technically finished this story before 2015 kicked in, but sorry to all my fellow readers who already celebrated New Years! I hope you all have a lovely year! Thank you for all the lovely support! Here is the final chapter of Winter Streets. It is shorter than all the other chapters but I believe it will do this story justice. Here you go! x**_

Xxxxxx

Chapter 5: To be Loved

132 missed calls. 117 text messages. A box full of voicemails. Kate couldn't bring herself to answer any of his calls or messages. She closed her eyes, wishing he would stop bothering her. This past week, she'd been at the precinct which made it easy for her to ignore him. Kate felt relief when it finally stopped. She sighed and snuggled back into her bed. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, her phone buzzed. Kate groaned, and placed a pillow over her face to try muffling the sound. She threw the pillow across her room, picked up her phone and switched it off. She didn't care that she had to be on call anymore. She was finally able to get some sleep after an awful 3 hours of ringing.

After her hour nap, she switched back on her phone to check if she had any miss calls from her precinct. She scrolled through her miss calls. Rick. Rick. Rick. She shook her head rolling her eyes. Kate checked her text messages. Rick. She threw her phone onto her night stand, and checked her clock. _Oh. I'm no longer on call._

Kate padded her way to the kitchen to find some food to put into her empty stomach. She opened the fridge to only find some awful smell. _Ew, left over take-out. Definitely not appealing._

She chewed on her bottom lip. _Ugh. I have to go out._

Kate trudged back into her room to find a pair of black skinnies and an oversized hoddie. She managed to throw on some mascara and eyeliner. Kate chucked on her heeled boots and grabbed her phone, pair of keys and a scarf before heading out.

The New York streets were full of people ready for the New Year. She found her way to a small Chinese take-out that was still open. Kate ordered Chow Mein and a bottled water. Since she was already dressed and in somewhat alright attire, she decided to eat her meal at a nearby park. She watched people walked by. Some drunk. Some happy. And some like herself, lonely. Kate glanced at her phone. _Rick._

She still couldn't bring herself to call him. After she finished her meal, Kate wandered into Times Square. Her watch read 11:43. Only 17 minutes till the New Year.

Xxxxx

Rick poured himself a glass of champagne. Kate had ignored him since Christmas. He gave up on calling her. He held his glass of champagne to meet his eyes. He begun studying it, looking at the bubbles that float up. Rick made his way to his balcony, where he had full view of time square and fireworks. _Kate._

He kept thinking how New Year's would have went if Kate was here with him. Rick swirled the alcohol before sipping it. The ball in time square was currently on countdown. He glanced at his watch. 11:55. Only 5 minutes.

Xxxxx

Everyone from around was counting down. Kate looked up to the ball, waiting for it to drop. She couldn't stop thinking about Rick. She wonder how her New Year's would have went if she spent it with him.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Kate could see all the couples around her having their new year's kiss. A tear trickled down her face as she moved her way out of Times Square.

Xxxxx

Rick headed back into his loft; he didn't want to see the skyline anymore. He just wanted to see Kate, but knowing her, he probably won't see her again. He drank the rest of his champagne. He closed his eyes. _Another year gone._

Xxxxx

There was a knock on the door just as Rick was about to turn out the lights. He sighed and opened the door expecting it to be one of his neighbours wishing him a Happy New year.

Kate stood on the other side of the door nervous and scared. When he opened the door, she glanced up at him. He looked miserable, "Rick."

Rick finds Kate standing there, vulnerable. Her guard wasn't up, "Kate."

"I… I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to call you. And when I was wandering around Times Square, I saw couples sharing a New Year's kiss and all I could think about was you. I'm so sorry for not calling and not sharing the ne-"

Rick pulled her into a long passionate kiss, "Shh."

Kate leaned in and brushed her lips against his, "I'm sorry."

He pulls her into his loft, and kisses her hard. She returns the same. When they finally pull away for fresh air, Rick smiles at her, "Happy New Year, Kate."

She rests her forehead against his, "You too, Rick."

Xxxxx

_**One last time, reviews please! x **_

_**-C**_


	6. AN

_**A/N:**_

_**To the guest reviewers, I'm sorry about the off timelines... When I wrote this, that part was initially suppose to happen before Christmas. I didn't double check on that. I've fixed it now. Thank you for spotting that.**_

_**I thank you all for the opinions. And if you disagree, so be it. I don't mean to sound awfully mean, but I thought it did conclude. I will consider on rewriting this chapter again, but for now it is what it is. Thank you all for the lovely support and constructive criticism. I'm sorry if you all got alerts for a new chapter, this story is going to be complete for now.**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-C**_


End file.
